cambio
by alenia10
Summary: La historia trata de deyanira,una chica que cambio de cuerpo con renessme,y entre los cullen y el amigo de deyanira,tratan de arreglar esta situacion, y esto los hara descubrir muchas cosas en el camino-es mi primer fic, entren y no sean tan malos porfa


Mi nombre es Deyanira La Rosa, tengo 18 años y les contare porque me encuentro tan asustada en estos momentos, aun pienso que es un sueño, pero parece que no lo es…

Estaba en mi casa preparando mis cosas ya que en un mes iría a estudiar arqueología a Inglaterra, había ganado una beca y me encontraba súper feliz.

Ring, ring, ring. Escuche mi celular y conteste sin ver el numero – ¿hola? – dije.

-Deyanira, soy Sebastian…quisiera que salieran de tu casa un rato para conversar ya que pronto te vas – me dijo un poco angustiado, Sebastian es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho, a él lo iba a extrañar cuando me vaya.

- ok, ahorita salgo, espérame en el parque, ya voy- colgué y salí rápidamente.

Cuando llegue lo vi sentado en una banca – Hola nira – me sonrió, pero se veía tristeza en sus ojos – hola sebas ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- me senté junto a él.

-es que ya falta poco para que te vayas y te voy a extrañar mucho…- parecía como si quisiera llorar – pero aunque me vaya siempre estaremos llamándonos o escribiéndonos – le dije tomando su mano.

- no quiero que te vayas, pero es una buena oportunidad – me abrazo – serás una buena arqueóloga, nira – nos quedamos ahí abrazados, ya estaba llorando. Sebas se separo de mi y tomo mi rostro – ya te hice llorar, lo siento mucho, perdóname – me susurro muy triste.

- no es tu culpa, yo soy la tonta sensible – le dije entre sollozos y risas

- pero igual por haberte hecho llorar te daré un regalo – saco de su bolsillo una cajita rectangular azul – te la pensaba dar después, pero mereces algo por lo que paso – yo me quede estática, no sabía que decirle – ¿acaso no te gusta? – me pregunto.

- no es eso, es solo que me sorprendió que me dieras un regalo – tome la cajita y la abrí y vi un lindo collar con un dije – gracias Sebas, te quiero mucho amigo grandote – a veces le decía así por ser tan alto y musculoso, su piel era trigueña y su cabello, negro – te voy a extrañar mucho – dije llorando.

- ¿otra vez llorando? No, ya verás q el tiempo pasa rápido y nos volveremos a ver pronto – me puso el collar y seguimos hablando hasta que se hizo de noche.

- adiós nira – se despidió desde la puerta de mi casa dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- adiós sebas – y le respondí del mismo modo – nos vemos mañana, aun no te desharás de mi – sonreí y cerré la puerta. Estaba muy cansada así que me bañe rápido, me puse mi pijama y caí como piedra en mi cama, me dormí al instante.

Al otro día tenía mucho dolor de cabeza, no quería abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la luz del sol.

-hija ya levántate, tienes que ir al instituto – me dijo mi madre – ya termine el instituto, mama, ya se te olvido -…esperen mi mama no tiene esa voz, abrí los ojos y me senté de golpe y vi a esa chica, ella era muy hermosa, piel muy pálida, cabello castaño y ojos dorados; de pronto vi todo el rededor, esta habitación no era mía, me asuste mucho ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí? - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? – ello se sorprendió de mis palabras al parecer.

- ¿cómo que quien soy yo? Soy tu madre – me afirmo la muchacha

– Creo que ya me volví loca – dije en voz alta para mí misma

– hija ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto ella

– no soy tu hija, xd mírate, tienes a lo mucho 18 años y yo también, no es posible que sea tu hija – de seguro estoy soñando, pero este sueño es muy raro.

-nessi ¿estás jugando? – ¿acaso esta chica estaba más loca que yo?

– ¿me llamaste como al monstruo del lago Ness?, si soy tu hija ¿porque me pondrías el nombre de un monstruo? – le dije retándola.

-sabes que tu nombre es renessme, solo que Jacob te dice así de cariño y ya todos nos acostumbramos a decirte así – dijo un poco molesta – Edward, ven rápido – grito con una voz que sonaba a campanillas. Y en menos de un segundo un muchacho de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados, muy guapo apareció a su lado.

- guau ¿y tu quien eres chico? – le dije con una ceja levantada, en verdad era muy atractivo. El me miraba como si quisiera ver atreves de mí, eso ya no me gusto mucho porque me miraba como si estuviera molesto.

- bella, no uses tu poder – dijo él, ella lo miro confundida.

- no lo estoy usando ¿qué pasa? ¿Que tiene, que lees en su mente? – preguntaba impaciente, el no decía nada.

- ¿leer mi mente? – dios, definitivamente estoy loca o estoy soñando, todo coincidía ¿acaso estaba soñando con Edward Cullen, el personaje de un libro?


End file.
